sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Homeless Resource
SEARCH BOX type=search You can also use Google's "site search". Add your search terms after site:sfhomeless.wikia.com. SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS RESOURCE SFHOMELESS.NET a Network for SF Homeless (& Advocates) NEW! SFHomeless.net Press Release 1-30-07 NEW! Forum:Site Feedback and Comments ---- Mayor's Office Cold Weather Shelter Memo 1-10-07 MAP van: (415) 431-7400 ---- HOMELESS COUNT January 31, 2007 Volunteer goal of 500 reached! Thank you! For more info Homeless Count web site ---- ---- Welcome! The final agencies from the HAP Manual have been uploaded, and now it's time for the community to start using the resources, and to improve them. We want this site to be a new level of service for the homeless by providing greater knowledge in a more efficient way. The potential for the site and its uses is limitless, and we hope to use the larger wiki community and its resources to add more to SFHOMELESS.NET in the future. If you have any ideas or suggestions to add new features, please contact the administrators. Thank you. David Beall david@sfrevival.org (415) 828-4000 ---- About this Site and Staff Site Guidelines and Help DOCUMENTATION Documentation Page The SFHR wiki will contain a PDF or link to many popular handouts, brochures, training material, and misc literature used by the homeless and advocate community. The Free Print shop http://www.freeprintshop.org produces the following popular handouts, and the most recent versions are on their website: *''Free Eats Chart'' in English & Spanish *''Free Pantry Chart'' in English & Spanish *''Free Shelter Chart'' in English & Spanish *''Free Medical Chart'' in English & Spanish *''Free Mental Health Chart'' in English & Spanish *''Neighborhood Fix-it Chart'' MEDIA CENTER Links to various reports, news articles, etc. concerning homelessness in San Francisco, and in general. Click for the Media Center. SAN FRANCISCO HOMELESS SERVICE PROVIDERS NETWORK Advocates that meet monthly to discuss issues. Usually meets third Thursday of the month. Also maintains a Yahoo group for regular e-mail communication. To join the Yahoo group send an e-mail to the moderator at SFHSPN-subscribe@yahoogroups.com. Next meeting: February 15, 10:00-12:00, 401 Van Ness, Room 213 See the Documentation Page for the monthly housing list. BAR ASSOCIATION OF SAN FRANCISCO VOLUNTEER LEGAL SERVICES PROGRAM HOMELESS ADVOCACY PROJECT RESOURCE MANUAL Click on LIST ALL PAGES or on the CATEGORIES below. All HAP Manual 2006 agencies loaded as of 1-8-07 Click here for HAP's agency listing: HAP Page LOCAL HOMELESS COORDINATING BOARD Meeting Schedule: *Full Board, Monday, February 5, 3:00-5:00, 170 Otis, Born Auditorium *Policy Committee, Thursday, February 22, 11:00-12:30, 1440 Harrison, 3rd floor conf rm The Local Homeless Coordinating Board is the lead entity for the San Francisco Continuum of Care. The Local Board works to ensure a unified homeless strategy that is supported by the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, City departments, nonprofit agencies, people who are homeless or formerly homeless and the community at large. All efforts are aimed at permanent solutions, and the range of services is designed to meet the unique and complex needs of individuals who are threatened with or currently experiencing homelessness. LHCB wiki page PROJECT HOMELESS CONNECT Next PHC 15, February 28, 2007 PHC Web site SHELTER MONITORING COMMITTEE The Shelter Monitoring Committee provides the Mayor, the Board of Supervisors, the Local Homeless Coordinating Board, the public, and any other appropriate agency with accurate, comprehensive information about the conditions in and operations of shelters and resource centers. The 13-member body meets monthly to hear concerns and suggestions about City-funded shelters and resource centers and conducts announced and unannounced site visits. Next meetings: February 7 -- The Shelter Monitoring Committee meets the first Wednesday of the month at 10:00 AM at 25 Van Ness Avenue, Suite 70, unless otherwise stated. Shelter Monitoring Committee wiki page EDITING AREA Category:Adults and Children With Disabilities Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Check Cashing & Banking Category:Children & Family Services Category:Clothing / Laundry / Showers / Storage / Furniture Category:Criminal Justice System Category:Dental Services Category:Disaster Assistance Category:Domestic Violence / Sexual Assault Category:Drop-In Centers Category:Emergency Funds Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Food Category:Gay / Lesbian / Transgender Services Category:Government Agencies Category:Hearing Impairment Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Homeless Policy and Legislation Category:Hotlines / Information Lines Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Housing - Resource Centers Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Housing Opportunities Category:SRO Hotels Category:Identification Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Medical & Health Category:Medical Records Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Native American Services Category:Payee Services Category:Prison-Related Services Category:Prostitution Recovery Category:Public Benefits Category:Religious Services Category:Representatives-Congressional, State & Local Category:Seniors Category:Taxes Category:Transportation Services Category:Utilities Category:Veterans Category:Vision Services Category:Voter Registration Category:Workers' Rights / Unemployment Category:Youth Services